


Crew

by Blitzindite



Series: Star Wars Crossover [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Robots, he doesn't yet understand that chase actually cares for his droids, slink is a new droid to the crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: He could feel Slink watching him in the silence to stretch on as he did the repairs. Like the IG was studying him. Then, “We are only droids.”
Series: Star Wars Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Chase's turn! I want to do a one-shot from each SW Septic's POV to get a handle on them for the AU, so here's the next one! Bolt is a reprogrammed/repaired B1 battle droid, Beeper is a C1-series astromech, Slink is a reprogrammed IG-series assassin droid. Slink is much newer to the crew than the other two and doesn't yet understand Chase actually cares for his droids

Chase was startled awake to a loud crash on the other side of the _Detritus._ Lunging out of bed for his blaster nearly resulted in a face full of metal floor—he only barely caught himself while tapping frantically at his comm link.

“Whoa, whoa, talk to me, Slink! What’s goin’ on?!”

The droid took a few moments to answer the comm, likely surveying… _whatever_ had happened. _“We are not under attack. However, it cargo appears to have come loose from where it was stacked. Bolt has been partially crushed and required repairs.”_

Cursing and fumbling for a toolbox that was maybe a little big for a Bothan’s stature, Chase skidded around corners into the supply room. Curious trills over the comm, but all he could answer was, “I’ll handle it. Just keep us on course,” before setting his box down and helping Slink move the heavy crate. Chase grimaced at the sight of the old B1 under it; as least Bolt’s head and torso were still intact.

“Okay, looks like I’m gonna need to replace his legs and an arm. You wanna go grab the spares and check the hounds, make sure they weren’t hurt?” Slink was gone in an instant.

When Chase knelt to start removing one of the damaged legs, Bolt made an unintelligible sound like he was low on battery. He probably was.

“I know, buddy, but we’re gonna fix you right up!”

It didn’t take long for Slink to return with the new (technically very old) parts and set them at Chase’s side. The IG looked at him a moment, then to Bolt. “You were worried.” A statement, not a question.

Chase cleared his throat and ran a hand from the top of his head to his neck, forcing his fur to lie flat. While _he_ didn’t particularly mind it, he did wonder how many other Bothans had their fur betray them to reveal whatever they were _really_ feeling.

“Well, yeah. ‘Course I was worried!” He tossed the damaged legs aside and reached for one of the replacements. “I’m just glad it’s nothing major.”

He could feel Slink watching him in the silence to stretch on as he did the repairs. Like the IG was studying him. Then, “We are only droids.”

Chase…actually chuckled at that, rolled his eyes, gave the IG-series a _look_. “If I saw you as ‘just droids’ I would’ve never taken Bolt or Beeper in and would’a destroyed you instead of the reprogrammin’ I did. Right? Heh, call me soft, but hey.”

Slink made a low hum but said no more.

“You’re my crew, the Bothan repeated while his fur shifted to lay flat, relaxed, against his neck. “To me, the only different between you and a flesh-and-blood person is that you’re a whole lot easier to fix if you get damaged.” He nudged the droid with his teeth bared in what could only be described as an odd version of a grin. “’Sides, you three make better company _by far_ than a person would.”

Over the comm, Beeper chittered in his own form of laughter. Slink’s blank stare, on the other hand, only made it that much funnier in Chase’s opinion.

Ah, droids. Slink would understand it eventually.


End file.
